


Messing With Sherlock's Phone

by Lindnjean



Series: BBC Sherlock Stories [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean
Relationships: Greg Lestrade/Original Female Character
Series: BBC Sherlock Stories [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891951





	Messing With Sherlock's Phone

Greg's phone starts ringing and he's just looking around "Where's that coming from?" He genuinely looks confused. Donovan says with a raised eyebrow "I think that's your phone." You're just standing there smiling because it's you calling him with your phone behind your back. You hang up before he can dig his phone out. "Alright, who's changed my ringtone?" You just smirk. You dial him again. And 'Bringing Sexy Back' comes on again. Greg answers it. "What?" You bring your phone up to your mouth laughing "I changed your ringtone." "Why? And why this song?" "Because you're DI Sexy didn't you know?" "Darling I love you but change it back." "Fine turn around and hand me your phone." You hang up and he's looking confused at his phone until he turns around and sees you then smiles. His phone goes off again and he groans. He looks at you "I swear it's not me this time." He answers it "What do you want Sherlock?" "Because she's changed my damn ringtone that's why!" "What do you really want Sherlock?" "No! Goodbye Sherlock." He hangs up. You smile "He just wanted to ask why your ringtone was that didn't he?" "Yes now change it back!" You just raise an eyebrow "I didn't hear a please in there and that wasn't a question." He sighs kisses your cheek and asks "Please change it back darling?" You smile and change it back. Sherlock is by your side "Change my ringtone back!" You laugh "What you don't like your new one?" Donovan asks "What's the freak's new one?" You smile and ring Sherlock's phone. 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' by Cyndi Lauper starts to play off his phone. Everyone laughs at his. "At least when you changed Graham's it was relevant." "What?" Greg is shocked that Sherlock just said that. "According to the female population, you are sexy. Now change my ringtone back." "I didn't hear a please and that wasn't a question." "Fine. Can you please change mine back?" "Nope but I'll change the song how about that?" "Fine." You change it and then call him again. Both Greg and Him groan when 'Sexy Back' plays "What you wanted relevant Sherlock? Don't complain I was going to change it to Like A Virgin but decided against it." "Fine. Don't mess with my phone again." "Is that an order Sherlock?" He looks worried because you still have his phone. You fiddle with it for a second and he's got no clue what you've done to his phone. His phone is now in Gaelic, his clocks are all wrong, his home screen is a picture of a shirtless Mycroft, and you've changed his ringtone again. "What have you changed it to this time?!" You smile and ring him "Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing On Rainbows" starts playing and he looks horrified. "Oh, by the way, Sherlock I've added parental controls to your phone so you can't change it back without me, and you'll never get the pin." You smirk and simply walk away pulling Greg along with you, who is still dying of laughter at seeing what you've done to Sherlock's phone. Greg asks "Why?" "Because he doesn't know Gaelic but I do, honestly the picture and ringtone embarrass him more than anything, and he hates when clocks are wrong it's also why I've messed with his wrist watches time too." "You're bloody awful, remind me not to get on your bad side." "Just be kind to me darling and you'll never get on it." He smiles and kisses you "I actually did like my new ringtone, I just don't like everyone staring at me like that." "I know, but I was just imagining you dancing to that. It made me happy." "I'll dance for you anytime you want to that song, just don't mess with my ringtone please?" "Deal." You kiss him. "I wonder how long it'll take Sherlock to come begging you to fix his phone?" "That would be now." "Please fix it?!!!" "Nope, you were mean to me so I fixed your phone." "I'm sorry. Please fix my phone?" "One sorry will get your phone's clock's fixed." You fix his clocks. He looks at his phone. It's still in Gaelic, it's still that picture as his home screen, and the ringtone is still THAT song. Sherlock spots a flower shop the way you're all walking. He runs in and purchases orange tiger lilies. He hands them to you "I'm sorry. Please fix my phone?" "Better but that'll only get it back to English." You change it back to English. Sherlock sees a Jewelry shop and a book shop up ahead. He knows you'll most likely hit him if he gets you Jewelry. Then he remembers that book you wanted. He runs in and purchases The Host by Stephanie Meyer. You smirk when he hands you the book. "I'm sorry. Please fix my phone?" "I'll change the picture." You change it to John shirtless instead. "Come on that's not fair?!" "Fair. Sherlock, you're lucky she doesn't send that video of you from last Christmas at our place to everyone. She's being fair." Sherlock sighs and spots a stuffed bear with a dark red tie. He buys it and hands it to you "I'm sorry. Please fix my phone?" You change the picture to Irene instead, not shirtless of course, but her in a nice dress. Sherlock doesn't know how you got that picture and he doesn't want to ask, but he wants to know how. "I'm out of ideas, help Gavin?" "It's Greg. And don't look at me mate, I have a special sorry for each thing I do. You've been a right twat to her, you're on your own. I've never been a right twat to her so I've never had to say sorry for it." "Yes, thanks, Greg that's helpful." Sherlock turns and looks around. Then he turns back to you and Lestrade. You've both got a shocked face on. "What?" "You called him Greg." "Yes, it's his name is it not? Moving on." "I'll make you a deal Sherlock. If you only call him Greg from now on I will fix your ringtone and delete the parental controls." "No deal." "Okay, good luck getting me to change the ringtone. I actually like it for you." You smirk and keep walking. Then he knows what he's going to do. He disappears down the street and comes back to you. "Here. I'm sorry. Please fix my phone?" "What is it?" "Reservations for tonight at Cafe' La Rouge for the both of you for 7 pm. The reservation name is Lestrade." You smile and change his ringtone to 'Eye Of The Tiger' You phone him to prove you've changed it. "See changed." "Well, at least this one's relevant." "yes now leave us alone, we've got to get ready for dinner." Sherlock just holds his phone close and runs off. You smile evilly. "What did you do?" "I changed my personal ringtone on his phone to Eye Of The Tiger, his for anyone else is still Pink Fluffy Unicorns." Greg laughs "You really are evil. Remind me not to cross you." "You don't cross me, darling. I love you, Greg." "I love you too." "And I still have the parental locks on. He shouldn't have been a twat to me, and none of those were a genuine sorry. One genuine sorry and I would have fixed the whole phone." "How long do you suppose it'll take him to figure out what you did?" "LESTRADE!!!!" "I would say now. Let's run." He nods. Your husband takes your left hand with your wedding ring on and you take off running, laughing the whole time.


End file.
